Chained
by AnimalCops
Summary: I let out a low growl as I struggled with the chains, even MY strength couldn't break them. I looked down, noticing that I was butt naked. Great, just great. Whoever brought me here certainly wanted something other than a prisoner. Saix POV


Cracking my eyes open and coming out of the dense fog that was my mind, I looked around. I certainly wasn't in my room, that's for sure. The air around my body was frigged, freezing cold, and I found that I couldn't move.

My arms were chained by the wrist to a head board of a bed. There was a collar around my neck that I found was chained to the bed as well… Lastly, two steel chains around my ankles spread my leg apart and keeping them like that. Whoever put me here wanted to be sure that I didn't get out.

I let out a low growl as I struggled with the chains, even MY strength couldn't break them. I looked down, noticing that I was butt naked. Great, just great. Whoever brought me here certainly wanted something other than a prisoner.

"Well, looks like the mutt is awake."

A low snarl escaped my lips, "Zexion..."

"Why, yes, how did you know?" I could practically hear the smirk that was creeping onto his face.

"Only you would do this to me, Zexion. You are the only one smart enough to know that I cannot break steel."

The Schemer chuckled, "Oh, you've got me there, VII." He walked over to me and I could finally see that smirk and the rest of his... very naked body...

"What do you want from me?"

"Being tied up like this, VII, you couldn't figure it out?"

"I take it you want to fuck me, Zexion, am I correct?"

"Mmn, you certainly are, VII." He brought his hand close to my body and started to stroke the flesh on my stomach.

I bit my bottom lip to halt a moan, "Stop it, VI!"

"Why should I? I know you like it, you dirty lapdog. You wanna get fucked as much as I want to screw you."

Aw, he knew me too well. "You brought me here to do one thing, Zexion, so just do it!"

"So, you do want to be fucked, you little slut."

"Yes, Zexion! I want to be fucked! Damn it, just do it now!"

He climbed up onto the bed and situated himself between my spread legs. "If that's what you'd like..."

"Fuck yes!"

"Do you need prep..?"

I snorted through pent up laughter, "You know my lifestyle, Zexion. I do not need prep. I want to feel you, come on..."

"Your lifestyle? You mean your constant being fucked by Xemnas?"

I rolled my eyes and nodded as much as that damned collar would let me. "Yes, Zexion... Now please, please just do it..."

He moved slightly and had more chain appear around my ankles. He then lifted my legs so they bent at the knee and he put them over his shoulders. He spit on the palm of one of his hands and then stroked himself, letting out a soft moan. My own erection begged for attention, it throbbed hotly against my stomach.

I let out a high pitched cry when Zexion suddenly thrust forward and slid deep inside me. Oh, the pained waved of pleasure it sent through my body was wonderful. I let out a deep groan when he pulled almost all the way out. He tightly gripped my hips and slammed his way back in. I screamed; there wasn't much else I could do.

"Gaia… damn it, Saix… How can you be… so damn tight?"

I moaned deeply as his thrusting got closer to that little spot inside, "Fuck… I do not know… just… little to the left…"

He pulled out so only the head of his cock was left in my body, angled himself and rammed forward. A flash of white burst in my vision; I shut my eyes tightly and arched by back, howling out in pleasure.

"You like that, mutt?" VI kept hitting that spot and I couldn't respond.

Oh, it was all just too much…

I let myself fall, I dropped over that edge. My release came fast and the sticky white substance coated Zexion and my stomachs. My body tensed up and I clenched down on VI's length.

He shuddered, "Oh… Fuck, Sai…" A few more sloppy thrusts and he came. His back arched and he dug those perfect nails into my hips. I felt a hot wave as he released into me.

He collapsed on top of me, breathing heavy, "Woah… that was… woah…"

My eyes cracked open, and I turned my head away from him. "Mn."

Ugh, my hair is going to be a mess.

When Zexion didn't move, I let out a low growl. He quickly got the hint and pulled out of me with a soft moan. "Thanks for the great time, Sai. I may just have to keep you here."

"If you do that, I will KILL you."

He chuckled and waved a hand, making the chains vanish. I watched as VI disappeared into a dark portal. I sat up, rubbing my wrists.

"Gaia damn it, Zexion…"


End file.
